Generally, a portable and foldable bed is designed so that it can be folded at its center portion. So, the bed can be portable and be easily movable.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional portable and foldable bed comprises a bed frame 120 and a backrest frame 130 which are foldable from both sides with respect to a center support bar 110 which is formed by bending a rod in a rectangular shape, a bed unit 210 which is engaged to an upper side of the bed frame 120, a backrest unit 220 which is installed on an upper side 510 of the backrest frame 130, a rotation support leg 140 which is rotatably engaged to the bed frame 120, and a fixing support leg 150 which is engaged to an outer side of an outer frame member of the backrest frame 130.
Here, the rotation support leg 140 includes two rotation poles 141 which are engaged to a side frame member of the bed frame 120, a wheel plate 143 which is engaged to a lower side of each rotation pole 141, respectively, two rotation wheels 142 which are provided at both lower sides of the wheel plate 143, and a connection bar 144 which is welded to two rotation poles 141, respectively.
The fixing support leg 150 includes two fixing poles 151 which is bolt-engaged to the outer frame member of the backrest frame 130, a fixing horizontal bar 153 which is bent and extended from the upper side of each fixing pole 151, and a fixing wheel 152 which is disposed at a lower side of the fixing pole 151.
The conventional portable and foldable bed is capable of adjusting the angle of a backrest unit if necessary.
The conventional portable and foldable bed can be actually used by unfolding the bed frame 120 and the backrest frame 130 folded with respect to the center support bar 110.
However, the above conventional portable and foldable bed can be easily broken as the weight of the user may be concentrated on the rotation support leg 140 and the fixing support leg 150 when using the same.
In particular, since the engagement of the connection bar 144, which connects the rotation support leg 140 provided at both sides, is implemented by means of a welding method, the connected portion may be easily broken by the weight of the user.
In case of the fixing support leg 150, the fixing pole 151 vertically provided at both sides of the backrest frame 130 is engaged by means of only one engaging bolt due to the thickness of the backrest frame 130, so the fixing pole 151 can be easily bent and broken.
While the unfolded bed is being folded, since a folding force is not additionally applied, it is hard to fold the bed.
While the bed is being folded, since the fixing support leg 150 has a friction force with respect to the ground surface while contacting with the same, the folding work does not operate easily.